pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Eurovision Song Contest 1975
The Eurovision Song Contest 1975 was the twentieth Eurovision Song Contest and was held on March 22 1975 in Stockholm , Sweden . The program was presented by Karin Falck . Of the 19 participating countries won Netherlands with the song Ding-a-dong , conducted by Teach-In . This song received 152 points, 13.8% of the total points and 70.4% of the maximum score. With 138 points was the UK second, followed by Italy with 115 points. Content * 1 Interludium * 2 Scoring ** 2.1 Voting Structure ** 2.2 Keeping score ** 2.3 Votes ** 2.4 Decision ** 2.5 Result * 3 Participants ** 3.1 Old friends ** 3.2 National choices ** 3.3 Returning countries ** 3.4 Debuting countries ** 3.5 Retreating countries ** 3.6 Map * 4 See also Interlude [ edit ] During the vote count was guitar playing of The World of John Bauer . edit Structure edit They moved assign a different way points. The national jury points were awarded to each song. The song with the most number of votes received twelve points. The second choice was ten points and got the third to tenth place eight to one point. Vote for their own country is not allowed. Keeping score [ edit ] The score was kept on a scoreboard that hung in the hall. The participating countries were in English on the blackboard. Behind each country was the total points. The data points were immediately added to the total of the country. For the total of each country were two lights mounted: the upper blinked as the country got points. The bottom was burning as the country's points was passing. Votes [ edit ] The juries were called in order of occurrence. Giving points happened in order of participation, rather than in ascending order. The representative of the country called the country and the number of points in English or French . The presenter reiterated the country and points in the language ( French or English ) in which they were given. The number of points was given, she repeated only in another language without the country. It was used in English and in French points votes. edit Only when the mood of Sweden , the last but one country, the Netherlands was no longer to catch up with the 12 points that got out of Stockholm . Showing [ edit ] Participants [ edit ] Old friends [ edit ] Ellen Nikolaysen was two years ago, even before the contest, then as a member of the Bendik Singers . In 1974, she also won the World Contest and therefore the hope was big, but they went with the penultimate place back home. National choices [ edit ] In Germany joined some big names, Séverine had already won the contest in 1971 while Katja Ebstein ( Eurovision Song Contest 1970 and 1971 ) and Mary Roos (Eurovision Song Contest 1972) already had a 3rd place in the pocket, yet won Joy Fleming and was third last. In Norway were Benny Borg ( Eurovision Song Contest 1972 ) and Anne Karine Strøm ( Eurovision Song Contest 1973 and 1974 ) back in action. Peter, Sue & Marc finished 2nd in the Swiss final Concours Eurovision . The group Ivan & 3M in 1969 competed for Yugoslavia now acted as 4M but could not win. In Portugal was Paulo de Carvalho 4th in the preselection. Returning countries [ edit ] * Malta (see Malta in the Eurovision Song Contest ) * France (see France in the Eurovision Song Contest ) Debuting countries [ edit ] * Turkey (also see Turkey in the Eurovision Song Contest ) Retreating countries [ edit ] * Greece : protest because archrival Turkey participated (see Greece in the Eurovision Song Contest ) edit ██ Participating countries ██ Countries that have already participated but did not participate Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1975 Category:Music in 1975 Category:History of Stockholm Category:Music in Sweden Category:Festival in Sweden